


Sleepover

by tyrus_multi



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I miss Tyrus, M/M, Post canon, Post-Bench Scene (Andi Mack), just some prompts I liked, sleepover, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrus_multi/pseuds/tyrus_multi
Summary: Cyrus and and TJ have a sleepover and hang out with each other(I swear it's better than the description says lol)
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot filled with multiple prompts that I liked
> 
> Shoutout to a gc on Instagram for giving me an idea, and a prompt on Pinterest
> 
> One of the prompts I came up with myself. The other ones aren't my idea. Also, it's fairly long, longer than most of mine at least. With almost 3.5k words. Idk why I didn't split it, I should have

A one-shot filled with multiple prompts that I liked

Shoutout to a gc on Instagram for giving me an idea, and a prompt on Pinterest

One of the prompts I came up with myself. The other ones aren’t my idea. Also, it’s fairly long, longer than most of mine at least. With almost 3.5k words. Idk why I didn’t split it, I should have

Cyrus looked in the mirror one last time, before deciding that his outfit looked fine, a red button-up and black jeans, he ran a hand through his hair again before walking over to his bag to double-check that he had everything. Cyrus gave himself a thumbs up before grabbing the bag and walking downstairs.

He was going to sleepover at TJ’s, this was the first time they were going to have a sleepover, as boyfriends, not friends. They came out to their parents at different times, Cyrus came out a few days after the Shiva since he still had that confidence from when he told Jonah. 

TJ came out a few weeks after Andi’s party, with the support and found confidence from Cyrus. Both sets were happy and supportive, which for TJ was lucky since his parents are kind of religious. For Cyrus, he wasn’t surprised that his parents were accepting, since all four of them were therapists.

Then, both boys told their families that they were together a few weeks ago, but at separate times. The first people they told were Cyrus’s parents, they were over at his mom and step-father’s house, and Cyrus called them over to tell them. Later that evening, the two called Cyrus’s other two parents and told them over the phone. A few days later, Cyrus went over to TJ’s house to do homework and told his parents.

Cyrus called out that he was leaving, and then headed down the street, TJ’s house was only about a five-minute walk. He took out his earbuds and put his playlist on shuffle.

Cyrus walked up the walkway to TJ’s house. It was a two-story colonial style, painted light brown, and dark brown trim. He sighed before knocking on the door. It was a medium shade brown wood door with two rectangle stained glass windows, on and on either side of the doors.

TJ runs down the stairs, hearing the knock on the door, and stops to take a deep breath before opening it. He didn’t have enough time to put gel or contacts on, he lost track of time, and forgot when Cyrus was coming over, so this is what he had to deal with. 

He was slightly worried about what Cyrus would think since the other boy hasn’t seen TJ in glasses or without gel. But it was whatever. He finally opens the door to Cyrus.

Cyrus sees TJ in his fluffy hair and glasses, and his heart starts beating faster than before and his breath catches. He wasn’t expecting this beautiful person standing in front of him. Cyrus was more nervous than before, which was really saying something.

“Sorry, I didn’t have time to get ready,” TJ says, and chuckles nervously, running a hand through his hair and leans against the door frame.

Cyrus didn’t realize he was still staring until TJ finished talking, he shook his head, bringing him back into reality, and gave TJ a nervous smile and lightly chuckled. “Huh, oh, it’s fine,” his voice slightly shaky still, since he was nervous all over again. Why does he have to do this to me? Cyrus thinks to himself.

TJ smiles and looks down, he’s so adorable, he thinks to himself. “So, are you going to come in?” he asks, in a joking manner, to the boy, who was now lightly blushing.

“Oh yeah, sorry,” he responds and follows TJ into the house.

“Sorry, I’m a bit of a mess, I woke up late and forgot to get ready, should- should I go fix myself up real quick?” he asks and starts to back up.

Cyrus reaches out to him, “no, you’re fine, I- I like you in glasses and no gel, you look,” he stops himself, trying to think of the right word. “Cute,” is what he eventually says and smiles at the boy, who is now blushing a little and is looking at the floor.

“You sure?” TJ raises an eyebrow nervously, he’s always self-conscious about people seeing him in glasses, or even no hair gel.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Cyrus stands up on the tips of his feet and gives TJ a kiss on the cheek. The two haven’t had their first kiss yet, on the lips at least, but they have shared forehead and cheek kisses. They don’t really care about where they are in their relationship as long as the other is comfortable and happy. This makes TJ pull the shorter boy in closer.

After a few minutes of standing in their embrace, the two boys walk over to the couch to watch a movie. They pick out a documentary that Cyrus wanted to watch, TJ doesn’t care about those, but anything for Cyrus, and sit so close to each other that unless you were paying attention, they just looked like two friends sitting next to each other.

Eventually, Cyrus scoots closer to TJ, and the other boy smiles and puts an arm around the boy. He looks down at Cyrus and smiles, both at himself and at the boy who was resting against his chest. 

“How’d I get so lucky to end up with him?” TJ mutters under his breath before looking back at the documentary playing on the TV. 

Cyrus looks up at TJ, “what?” did he hear what he thought he heard? Because he was lucky too. He was lucky that his crush was requited, that he was dating the captain of the basketball team. There were so many things he questioned about himself and his relationship with TJ.

The blond looks back down at Cyrus, “hmm, oh nothing,” he covers and blushes, not meaning for Cyrus to hear what he said. Both boys go back to watching the TV and TJ rests his head on Cyrus’s.

“I’m lucky too,” Cyrus whispers and a smile grows on his face. This makes TJ blush and smile as well. 

After the documentary ends, the two sit on the couch still cuddling and enjoying each other’s company. “Hey, wanna play truth or dare?” TJ suggests with a small smirk.

“Sure,” and they turn to face each other. “You want to go first, or should I?” Cyrus asks him.

TJ shrugs, “it doesn’t matter, you can go first if you want.”

“Ok, truth or dare,” Cyrus asks TJ and then starts thinking of multiple questions and/or dares for the boy. Cyrus isn’t as good at that game as he would like to think of himself as.

“Uhh, dare,” TJ responds.

Cyrus looks up, still thinking of a good dare to give him. “Umm, I dare you to... jump into the pool, with, your clothes on.” he gives himself an internal pat on the back. He thought it was a pretty good one.

The other boy sucks in air through his teeth and then gets up, “fine,” he and Cyrus walk over to the back and onto the patio. They are met with the cool evening breeze. TJ takes a deep breath, hands Cyrus his glasses, and looks straight ahead, then he takes off running and jumps into the pool.

“Wooo, it’s cold!” he exclaims, still in the water, and swims to the edge to lift himself up and out of the pool. Cyrus chuckles and walks over with a towel to give TJ, he takes it and puts it on the ground along with his glasses and gives Cyrus a wide grin.

Cyrus looks at him, “what? Oh- oh no, no TJ!” he shouts as he gets picked up and pushed into the pool, TJ then cannonballing into the water next to him. “Theo! Why!” Cyrus complains, trying to hide his laughter but failing.

TJ pops up and starts laughing as well, “hey, you never said don’t push you in,” he teases and splashes water in his direction.

“Ok that’s true, I could’ve been more specific I guess,” Cyrus plays along and splashes him in return. TJ swims closer to him, and both boys go to the shallower end of the pool so they were standing and lean against the pool wall. “But that was fun though,” he admits and TJ chuckles.

The two boys look at each other and lock their gazes. They stay like that for a few minutes, a tension growing between them. In the silence, the water surrounding them is the only sound, along with the night. Both of them move closer to each other.

Cyrus takes a breath and flickers his eyes down and back up to meet TJ’s gaze, who did the same thing as well. “Um,”

They move closer to each other, not realizing how close they were, their faces just inches apart, and TJ breaks the silence. “Can I?” he asks, looking down and back up again and holds Cyrus’s hand under the water. Cyrus nods in response and TJ closes the gap, gently pressing their lips together. Both boys find their rhythm and TJ brings his free hand to Cyrus’s shoulder, Cyrus putting his hands on TJ’s waist. Adrenaline, and excitement, shoot through them as they kiss.

Eventually, they break apart and rest their heads together, their eyes still closed. “Woah,” Cyrus lets out a sigh and a small laugh.

“Yeah,” TJ returns the laugh, “I like this,”

“Same,” Cyrus says with a smile.

“Can I, kiss you again?” TJ asks and pulls Cyrus closer so there was zero space between them.

Cyrus smiles, then replies, “I don’t know, can you?” he teases. TJ laughs a little then leans back in and kisses Cyrus. But this time more passionate, and longer, he brings his hand to the shorter boy’s head and plays with his hair. Cyrus wraps his arms around TJ’s waist, then pulls him closer. The two stay like that for a few minutes before deciding to get out.  
\----

After getting dry and cleaned up, Cyrus and TJ go back to the couch, still smiling at each other, and sit with the same amount of space between them as before. Both of them can’t wait for the time when they don’t have to be cautious about what, and how, they do things.

“So, it’s my turn,” TJ confirms, and Cyrus nods in agreement. “Truth or dare,”

“Umm, truth,” Cyrus says slightly nervous because it could be anything.

TJ thinks for a minute and looks up at the ceiling, “ok, have you ever gotten in trouble for something? Oh and the golf cart doesn’t count because that was technically me,” he clarifies and slightly shakes his head.

Light blush, of embarrassment, streaks across Cyrus’s face as he thinks about his answer. The two of them have talked about the shirt incident and TJ and Kira at the swings, so that released some of the awkward tension. But TJ didn’t know that Cyrus got arrested.

Cyrus sucks in a breath before answering. “Um, actually yeah,” he releases the breath with a small laugh. “So, remember when I was going to give you that shirt from the ‘everything is free’ sale.”

“Oh, yeah,” TJ lightly nods and trails off a little. It was still kind of a ‘touchy’ subject for both of them, neither one likes to think about it or wants to revisit it.

“Well,” he continues. “Apparently having a sale without a license, and selling clothes that don’t belong to you, is illegal, and The Good Hair Crew, and Jonah, were arrested.”

TJ couldn’t believe what he was hearing, his boyfriend, Cyrus “I live in the middle” Goodman, got arrested. His expression wasn’t clear, but it was made up of both shock and being impressed with him.

Trying not to laugh, he lightly punches Cyrus’s shoulder. “Wow, out of the two of us, I didn’t expect you to get arrested.” TJ jokes, making Cyrus smile.

“Go ahead, I know you want to laugh, I’ll admit looking back at it now, it is kinda funny,” he admits and lightly laughs himself.

“So, who lives on the edge now,” TJ teases afte the two of them calm down again, enjoying the moment.

The two of them go back and forth for a while before they get bored and move on. TJ checks his phone before turning the TV on and scooting up. “Hey, the game is on, is it ok if I put it on?” he knows that Cyrus doesn’t really care about sports as much as he does. So he wants to make sure he’s ok with whatever it is they’re doing.

Cyrus shrugs, “yeah, I don’t really care what’s on, as long as I get to watch it with you,” he says and smiles at TJ, which TJ returns it and both boys scoot closer to each other so they were cuddling. TJ put his arm around Cyrus, who was now leaning against his chest, and was curled up on the couch beside him.

About halfway through the second quarter, the team that TJ and Cyrus were rooting for was losing by only twelve points. But Cyrus seemed like he was into the game, surprisingly, this impressed TJ since he didn’t know his boyfriend was into basketball, hence how unathletic he is. It was a nice surprise.

“Really? You could have gone for that three-pointer,” Cyrus complains in frustration to the TV. TJ lifts his head, from where it was resting on top of Cyrus’s, and looks down at him, impressed, but not thinking anything of it.

Both boys were fotally focused on the game, Cyrus shouting the occasional comment to the TV, and TJ being impressed, until half time. In which they pause the TV and get up to take a break and get a drink.

“Hey, uh, both of my parents are working late, so, want to order something? Or try and cook,” TJ asks.

Cyrus shrugs, “i don;t really care, I guess we can order pizza,”

“Ok cool,” TJ picks up his phone and orders a cheese pizza.

After ordering, they go back to the couch, muting the TV while they wait for the game to come back on. “I didn’t know you knew so much about basketball,” TJ comments, still impressed with Cyrus’s basketball, and sport, knowledge. “Looks like I’ve been rubbing off on you,” he adds teasingly.

Cyrus lightly blushes before laughing nervously. “Yeah,” he stretches out the word, “that’s not really what happened, I mean that’s what I get for having an athetic boyfriend, but that’s not why I know about sports,” he clarifies, a little embarrassed.

“Oh,” 

“Yeah,” Cyrus runs a hand through his hair. “Ok, long story short there was a boy before you, who I liked, I mean, and um well I was kinda obsessed with him. Like obsessed.” he starts. “Well, Buffy and I decided to teach myself sports facts to impress him. Which now that I think about it, it’s kind of stupid.” Cyrus shakes his head, thinking back to his awkward seventh grade days.

TJ smiles and laughs a little at the idea of Cyrus trying to impress someone, my boyfriend is adorable, he thinks to himself. “Oh so I wasn’t your first crush,” TJ mocks jealousy.

“Nope,” 

He chuckles and puts an arm around Cyrus, “ok but, was it Jonah?” He randomly guesses.

Cyrus looks at him in shock, how did he-, “h-how did you…” he starts, a little confused, because, he never told TJ about his previous crush on Jonah.

“I mean, he seems like that boy everyone would like,” TJ says honestly.

Cyrus makes a noise between a laugh and a snort, “well, you’re not wrong,” he says, thinking back to the drama with Andi, Amber, and Jonah, back in seventh grade. They were a mess, seventh grade was… interesting to say the least.

“Hey, I know you were trying to impress your then crush, but you did impress someone. Your now boyfriend,” TJ smiles and kisses Cyrus’s head.

He smiles back and kisses TJ back, but on the lips, I’m glad,”

The pizza finally comes, and the two boys sit on the floor eating pizza while watching the game, and discussing it with each other. Now that TJ knew Cyrus knew about how the game worked, it made it fun to talk to him about it. His boyfriend knew the game but didn’t know how to play it, still.

\----

After the game, the two of them head upstairs to get ready to go to bed. Cyrus unzips his bag on the floor to take out the things he needed.

“Shoot, I forgot my sleepshirt,” he says in frustration with himself.

TJ smiles and throws him a random hoodie from the closet. “Here, use this,”

Cyrus catches it and then looks at the clothing item, it was navy blue with white strings. “You sure?” 

He nods, “yeah go ahead, and keep it, if you want,”

Cyrus shrugs and heads to the bathroom to get changed. Once he was finished, he walks back out, the hoodie was big on him, the sleeves fell about five inches past his hands. Walking over to TJ by the bed, he rolled up his sleeves, and then layed down next to him.

“You sure you’re ok with me sleeping in your bed, w-with you?” 

“Yeah, I’m not letting you sleep on the floor, and it’s not like anything’s gonna happen,” he chuckles.

“Um ok,” Cyrus responds, and moves himself closer to the other boy, who adjusts himself so Cyrus was resting on his chest and wrapped in his arms, then reaches behind him to turn off the lights.

The two of them lay there, in their embrace for a while before Cyrus kisses him and they go to sleep.

\----

TJ wakes up to Cyrus, who was still sleeping, his arm around TJ’s waist and his face buried in his chest. TJ smiles down at his boyfriend and brings a hand up to carefully play with his hair, trying not to wake him.

Cyrus wakes up to TJ playing with his hair and smiling at him. He smiles back at TJ and kisses him.

“Good morning,” he greets.

“Morning,” TJ responds and leans up, Cyrus doing the same. They sit like that for a while before deciding to head downstairs and make themselves breakfast.

“Hey, want to make breakfast?”

“Sure,”

Both boys get out all the materials needed to make pancakes and they start to make it, with a few errors along the way, they eventually successfully make four pancakes and then sit down at the table to eat them.

“Ok but these are so good,” Cyrus comments, and takes another bite.

“Yeah, they are, we did a good job,” TJ agrees.

“I don’t think I’ve ever made pancakes before,”

“I have like a few times, mostly with Amber, once by myself,” he explains. “Cooking is so fun,”

“Yeah it really is,” Cyrus agrees. “Those blueberry macadamia muffins I made you last year were actually harder than you’d think they are to make,” he admits.

“Really?” 

“Yep,”

“Huh,” TJ think kfor a minute. “The hardest thing I’ve made was bread,”

Cyrus looks at him with a confused and impressed look on his face, “you made bread? Why?” he asks, his question probably coming out more agressive than he meant it.

He chuckles and pushes a piece of fruit around his plate, “yeah, uh, funny story, remember how I was late to your Shiva, I was trying to make the challah, strangly none of those stores are open on Saturdays” he says.

“So you actually found a recipe and just, made bread,” Cyrus says impressed, “that’s amazing,”

“Yeah, it was hard but actually quite fun.”

‘Nice,” They talk about food a bit more, and then clean up before heading back upstairs.

TJ decides to walk Cyrus home frrom his house and they stop outside. “Hey, I had fun,” Cyrus tells TJ as they reach his house.

“Thank you for coming over,” TJ says, and pulls him in for a kiss.

“See you Monday,” Cyrus says when they pull away.

“Bye,” TJ responds, but not before pulling Cyrus in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I rushed the end sorry about that, but this was long, idk why I didn't split it, but I hope you enjoyed it!💖 Also, I'm updating 'True Colors and my AM season four soon!


End file.
